


Sweet Valentines

by kimichi21a



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Smut, bobhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimichi21a/pseuds/kimichi21a
Summary: Patience is a virtue.Unfortunately for Bobby, it's something he didn't have.But... whoever said that you can't get a prize for being impatient?Jinhwan knows Bobby's impatience, and if anything... he was hoping he'd be impatient that valentines day too.
Relationships: Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: That Secret Stash of Smut





	Sweet Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!  
> Finally out here posting some of my secret stash. lol.  
> And I'm happy to announce that this one has wild smut along it so hope yall like it!  
> If you like the story, don't forget to leave a comment. hehe.

Jinhwan chuckled when he heard a loud honk out the front door. He shook his head after discarding the laundry into the washing machine. He didn’t bother when he heard another honk. He knows who it is and knows that Bobby would never stay in his car after two honks.

Jinhwan took two mugs out of his cupboard and poured the hot coffee he brewed and just like clockwork, Bobby barged into his house all dressed up with his Sunday best, or at least half of his body is. The other half? The usual rugged look that half the population of women salivate about. He looked stunning and Jinhwan took note of that after glancing at Jiwon with an amused smile playing on his lips. He couldn't help but bite his lip, thinking of how to ruin all of that.

“Why wouldn’t you step out? I honked twice already! I told you we’ll go out on a date!” Bobby grumbled as he unceremoniously walked past Jinhwan to get the sugar and creamer from the cabinets and placed it on the island counter. “Do you know how long I was out there waiting for you?”

“About... 10minutes?” Jinhwan pouted with raised brows like a puppy who’s done something wrong.

“I was there for 16minutes. 16, Jinani. Do you know what I could have done with those 16minutes?” Bobby grumbled as he put sugar and creamer on the coffee and Jinhwan mixed it with a spoon.

“Hmm.. I dunno. Can’t imagine anything in particular.” Jinhwan says, putting the spoon in his mouth and slowly licks it while maintaining eye contact with Bobby. The taller was visibly frozen on his spot as Jinhwan played with the spoon in his mouth. His tongue licking his lips as his lower lip grazed his teeth.

Bobby felt a growing lump in his throat, unsure why it suddenly decided to make an appearance while his friend was licking a goddamn spoon.

“You’re doing that on purpose.” Bobby’s tone was leaking with accusation, making Jinhwan’s brows shoot up. “Doing what on purpose?”

“Fuck you and your innocent act. You’re too much of a horn-dog to even know what innocence means.” Jinhwan chuckled at the comment before placing the spoon down on the counter. He started walking towards Bobby, taking a whiff of his aromatic scent before passing the guy as he leaned in. Bobby immediately gritted his teeth as he felt his expectation crumble when Jinhwan passed him.

“I got cake. Do you want some?” Jinhwan’s voice pulled Bobby out of the mess his mind was making. In his head, there was already wet lips against his while hands were crawling along his—

“Bobs?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure. So I take it that this is our date?” Bobby asks, refusing to turn around and face the older. Unsure if he’ll be able to resist the temptation of claiming the older's lips.

“How many slices do you want?”

“What cake is it?”

“Strawberry cake.”

“I’ll get two strawberries then.”

“Here.”

Unexpected.

It doesn’t even fully explain what Bobby felt that moment when he turned to see Jinhwan with a piece of strawberry in his mouth. Chin raised up and eyes expecting him to take a bite out of it.

When he noticed how Bobby was obviously frozen, he gave a nod asking him to take a bite already.

Bobby couldn't help but lick his lips as he took a step toward Jinhwan to take a bite of the strawberry sticking out of his mouth. The strawberry was juicy, he’ll give him that. And as the liquid trickled down the older’s chin down to his neck, Bobby couldn’t help but swallow another lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat. It was probably the strawberry, his mind wanted to excuse but he knew it was a lie.

A few chews in and he watched as Jinhwan’s tongue pulled the strawberry into his mouth to eat the rest of it. His finger wiping his chin before licking it with his tongue and coating it into his mouth. He pulls it out with a trail of spit before looking up at Bobby with a smile.

The gap was closed in an instant as Bobby’s tongue met with Jinhwan’s neck. Licking the juice of the red fruit that once occupied the older’s mouth. His tongue followed the trail before ravishing the lips that it originated from.

Jinhwan’s moist lips felt like butter melting against his. It felt so good biting it and sucking it as if he didn’t bother if his body needed oxygen.

The older pulled back, panting after the hard kiss. “When was the last time you fucked?”

Bobby didn’t bother answering the question. He was too engrossed in the lips that were calling him to fuck. 

His mind went blank at the word.

Jinhwan wants to fuck.

The taller suddenly pulled Jinhwan, switching their places and moving him near the island counter. The latter grunted as his back met with the counter's edge but it only became an invitation for the taller to deepen the kiss. Shooting his tongue inside the older’s mouth to play with his tongue, sucking it to taste more of that sweet taste. He wondered if it was the strawberry yet he needed more of it to know.

Jinhwan’s hands found itself attached to Bobby’s nape, pulling him closer as if there was still any gap left to eliminate. The latter’s hands were everywhere it wasn’t supposed to be. One under Jinhwan’s shirt and the other inside his brief, groping his perfectly plump bottom.

The older moaned into the kiss, pushing his bottom-half forward and grazing Bobby’s erection. He wanted to put a word in, but Bobby just pushed him onto the counter with eyes still filled with lust and hunger.

Jinhwan’s pants were immediately discarded as Bobby’s lips trailed kisses down his thigh. Lips leaving purple roses along his milky white legs. Bobby’s mouth was hot, burning hot and Jinhwan couldn’t help but arch his back to ask for more of that heat enveloping his length.

“B-Bobby...” He moaned, hands already grabbing Bobby’s hair and squeezing it as Bobby’s mouth coated his rock hard dick. Tongue playing along as he bobbed his head up and down pulling out all those sweet melodic moans out of the older. He was pleased when Jinhwan kept moaning his name like a chanted mantra while his mouth worked on the older’s length. Spit surrounding it and giving that sensation of utter bliss.

The taller's tongue coated around Jinhwan's erection as if savoring a taste that he's been longing for. The twitches excited him, he knew he was doing quite well because of it. Even with his teeth grazing along the length that occupied his mouth, he could hear Jinhwan's moans ask for more. There was nothing more rewarding than hearing those melodic pleas that asked him for more. He felt his insides churn into pride as his mouth worked miracles that pulled the older into a bliss of emotion that he probably hadn't felt before.

He pulled from it with a pop before licking down to tease Jinhwan’s balls, going down to his perineum to heighten his feeling of pleasure. If Jinhwan’s moans were any indication of how he felt, the wild gibberish yelps seemed to mean that he was enjoying it and that his mind was already deep into the pits of euphoria.

Bobby pulled up, licking his fingers wet before poking Jinhwan’s entrance. Mouth coming back to that lonely shaft waiting for the heat to come back. The moment his mouth came back to swallow it, he felt it throb in anticipation just as Jinhwan’s hole squeezed his finger that successfully invaded his entrance.

“Oh god, Bobby! Ahhh!” Jinhwan almost yelled when Bobby’s second finger slipped inside to attack a special spot he had. “Ahh!! Bobby no! Ah!! Wait... ahhh! S-Sto—”

Bobby pulled away from Jinhwan’s dick, stopping his finger’s movements and looking up at Jinhwan.

“Do you want me to stop?” Bobby drawled as his eyes begged.

Jinhwan panted while staring at Bobby’s alluring eyes. He felt his body shiver when Bobby moved his fingers when it took a while for Jinhwan to answer.

“Stop?”

Jinhwan licked his lips before answering. “D-don’t. Don’t stop. Mess me up Bobs... Fuck me and make me scream for more.”

“Happy Valentines to me.” Bobby smirked before resuming his finger activities and watching Jinhwan mutter gibberish. He was a moaning mess and Bobby loved the view. 

He pushed his fingers back and hit the same spot that caused Jinhwan to scream his name. It sounded so good in his ears, pleasure coated and utter lust calling for him. Wanting him. 

“Oh god, Bobby!! There!! Aahh!! Oh god!! FUCK!!” Jinhwan yelped as white liquid shot up from the slit on his length, splattering on his shirt while he covered his face with his arms.

“Don’t cover your face... I wanna see you.” Bobby called out, pulling Jinhwan’s arms away from his face with a solemn look. Jinhwan looked up, eyes concentrated on Bobby’s eyes that screamed how much he wanted to fuck Jinhwan. How much he wanted to ram his own erection inside Jinhwan’s throbbing hole.

“Fill me up, Bobby.” Jinhwan commanded and like a wish that needed to be granted, Bobby pulled out his own length to stroke it.

“I can’t just push it in dry.”

A playful tone along that oozing lust-filled roughness that seeped out of Bobby’s lips. His gruff voice sounded so different today as if Jinhwan hasn’t heard it all the time.

“Fuck you.” Jinhwan uttered, pushing himself off the countertop to kneel in front of Bobby’s erection.

“You look so beautiful like that.” Bobby smiled and Jinhwan just stuck out his tongue to lick the taller’s length. “Fuck, you look better doing that.”

Bobby’s dick soon filled Jinhwan’s mouth, pulsing in and out of that hot cavern while his hands controlled the older’s head. Jinhwan’s hands were holding Bobby's thighs, seeking support. 

With Jinhwan’s spit coating the taller’s dick, he wondered how he’ll get fucked. With the way things were progressing, he saw a side of Bobby he never knew existed. But what he wondered more about was how much Bobby’s dick could fill him up and his hole twitched in excitement.

“Giving heads makes you hard again. See how much of a horn-dog ya are?” Bobby teased him with a smirk. 

“Oh just fuck me already!” He complained before gasping when Bobby pulled him up, turning him over to the counter before lining his dick to Jinhwan’s entrance before slowly, slowly pushing forward.

“Ahh Bobby!” Jinhwan whined. “It’s not wet enough. Don’t you have lube somewhere?”

Jinhwan shot the taller with a dirty glare before pulling a drawer under the counter. He heard Bobby snicker but he couldn't care less. At this point, he just wants to be rammed into and fucked senseless.

The cold liquid sent chills down his spine but what made him groan is the emptiness he felt after Bobby pulled out. “Bobby!” He whined again, earning a low growl from the other.

A moment of whining became a crazy yelp of ecstasy when Bobby pushed forward and surprised Jinhwan. He groaned at the tightened hole, welcoming half of his boner. “Jinani, breathe... There’s more.”

A moan escaped his lips when Bobby pushed slowly, filling him to the brim. His hands gripping the counter’s edge as he adjusted to Bobby’s dick inside.

“Bobby, move!”

“Pretty impatient, aren’t we?”

Bobby’s voice sounded deeper, more pleasing to Jinhwan’s ears as if it somehow tricked him that it’s the sexiest voice he could ever hear, or at least it was at that moment.

Jinhwan felt him pulling his shirt up and he obliged. But as soon as his shirt was on his arms. Bobby grabbed both sleeves and gripped it together, effectively locking Jinhwan’s arms behind him and making him groan in frustration.

“Bobby!!”

“You look better that way.” Bobby snickered before stepping forward and placing Jinhwan’s chest on the countertop. Just as he did, he pulled Jinhwan’s other leg up with his free hand before pulling out and ramming his dick inside Jinhwan’s hole.

The amount of profanity that left Jinhwan’s lips amazed Bobby. If he wasn’t balls deep inside the older he’d probably tease him. But he couldn’t help but groan in pleasure as his own dick throbbed pushing in and out of Jinhwan. He could feel the older trembling inside him. The screams of pleasure leaking out of Jinhwan was a signal that he was close and Bobby could feel it.

“Fuck.. Almost there.” Bobby uttered as his grip tightened and his movements went faster. Ramming his dick deep inside Jinhwan as they reached their own orgasmic release.

Panting together, Bobby finally pulled Jinhwan’s shirt away from his arms before throwing it on the floor. He leaned forward, capturing the older into a tight hug.

“You...” Bobby started, but was unsure what to say. He wanted to choose the words carefully, especially since they weren’t even going out to begin with.

The temptation was just too much of an invitation that he couldn’t help himself. But now comes the realization that they just had sex and he doesn’t even know if they have a fucking label.

“Satisfied?” Jinhwan whispered, pulling Bobby from his silly mind puzzle. “Want more...” he drawled, licking Jinhwan’s nape and successfully earning a moan.

“Bed?” Jinhwan asked but Bobby didn’t answer. Instead, he kissed the older’s nape before pulling out. Watching the white liquid trickle down along the purple roses he made. His tongue, having a mind of its own, passed on his lips as Jinhwan peeked behind to look at him.

“Like what you’re seeing?”

“Yeah.”

“What are you thinking?”

Jinhwan’s question made him look up, catching the expecting eyes that seemed to be waiting for something.

“I want that to be mine... more specifically... Can I have you?”

Jinhwan stood, eyeing Bobby if there was truth behind those words. He bit his lip as Bobby stepped forward, hand on his cheek, and passing his thumb on his lips. The taller leaned forward, planting his lips against the older in a mild gentle way. Different from the hungry kisses they shared earlier.

“Will you be mine?” Bobby whispered, the most sincere voice Jinhwan has ever heard from him. But instead of the usual cheesy answer of yes and their reasons for why... Jinhwan smirked.

“If you can promise to fuck me like I’m always gonna lose my mind... then I’m yours.”

“Not just your body. I want you to be mine... both heart and soul.”

“Then we’ll just have to see if you can break me enough to love you.”


End file.
